Fourth generation (4G) cellular wireless networks employing newer radio access technology that implements one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide. The newer cellular wireless networks provide a range of packet-based services for both voice and data in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks. A user of a wireless device accesses services offered by a wireless network service provider based on service subscriptions controlled by authentication credentials included in a profile, also referred to as a subscriber identity module (SIM) or an electronic SIM (eSIM), which can be included in a removable universal integrated circuit card (UICC) or in an embedded UICC (eUICC) of the wireless device. With a removable UICC and an “unlocked” wireless device, a user can access different services by replacing the UICC/SIM combination. Wireless devices that accommodate multiple UICCs/SIMs provide for multiple subscriber identities to be used by the same wireless device to access different services, including different wireless networks depending on the radio access technologies (RATs) supported by the wireless device. Hardware complexity of the wireless device increases with the number of different wireless RATs to support, and certain wireless RATs or deployments can conflict with each other disallowing simultaneous use of two different RATs. Thus, there exists a need for methods and apparatus to allow a user to maintain parallel service using multiple different SIM/eSIM profiles at the same time with minimal hardware and/or software complexity.